


Holiest of Holies

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [8]
Category: Silence (2016)
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by Father Francisco Garupe. Father is the new Daddy.
Relationships: Francisco Garupe/You
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	Holiest of Holies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: religious references , blasphemy , Ds , impact play , oral sex

"...Mother of God, pray for us sinners now..." echoes high up into the yawning rafters. 

He's here. Praise God and His infinite mercy!

You dart up the nave, hitting your hip on an ancient pew in your haste. He kneels at Holy Mary's feet. His words come faster, the volume of his voice lowering. He has to have heard the commotion you made in trying to reach him. He must know. 

"Please, Father..." you address him impatiently.

His shoulders are tight, back tense, but he doesn't turn to you. Heedless, his prayers continue. 

Calling upon your remaining virtue, you try again. "Father, I-I seek your counsel." 

You move closer and spot a rosary clutched so tightly in his fist that the flesh around each bead is white. 

He says nothing.

Your body trembles as your knees threaten to give out. You've tried your best to stay away, to turn from sin. But nothing helps. 

"I need absolution!" you frantically shout.

Abruptly, he's on his feet. He looks at you over his shoulder. His eyes are dark, smoldering. 

Nothing helps, but this.

"You know what you must do," he intones. 

A breathless 'yes, Father' accompanies you on your way to the sacristy. 

As soon as the door shuts behind you, you fall overtop of his sturdy work table. Texts and papers scatter, falling to the floor—all the more reason to atone.

You're desperately lifting your gown over your hips to pool beneath your belly like a cushion when he enters. You pull down your unmentionables before reaching over the table to grab the furthest legs, anchoring yourself. 

Your ears ring with the bells resounding church bells as your pussy clenches in time.

"What are your sins, my child?" 

Your throat closes up, and sweat breaks out at your temples, but you choke out, "I-I touch myself. Alone. At night. In the dark." 

You can feel him behind you. "The devil capitalizing on your lustful thoughts, no doubt. But your holiest of holies belongs to the One and the One only."

A shiver runs up your spine. You feel the wetness drip down between your legs. 

"You must have all variations of the Act of Contrition memorized by now." You nod emphatically, responding to his query, but his tone carries the weight of eternal damnation when he asks, "What was that?" 

"Yes, Father." Your voice is pleading.

You hear the whoosh of his robes as he prepares. 

"20 recitations," he demands as the first impact of the paddle has you lurching forward. 

You start praying aloud as the heat blooms on your backside. You're a stuttering mess. Tears well up and begin to fall.

You're delirious upon your final recital, elated. 

His breaths heave with his last delivery, the blow that has you sinking into the depths of euphoria. 

"On your knees," he pants, "perform the eucharistic reparation." 

You take his cock into your mouth to eat your sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
